


One; A son who brings the blood. One; A door that holds the flood

by Evieleafy (orphan_account)



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, the name of the wind, the wise man's fear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gen, Multi, and they discover they have more in common than either originally thought, basically an alternate chapter 140, he runs into lady lackless, in that they literally found their family, kvothe isnt sent away he leaves of his own volition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Evieleafy
Summary: When Kvothe reveals his Edema Ruh heritage he knows he has lost his place in Vintas society, before they can throw him out he decides to leave. A chance encounter in Maer Alverons garden leads Kvothe to learn more about his mothers lineage than he ever thought possible. And although he can't stand the Lady Lackless, it's been a long time since he's had a family at all.





	One; A son who brings the blood. One; A door that holds the flood

The moment I revealed my Ruh heritage I knew would no longer be welcome within the Maer’s court.  
I was naive enough to hope that my actions would speak for themselves, but even in my young age I was no fool. When I saw the sheer disgust in Lady Lackless’s eyes I knew I would have to leave, the sooner the better.  
The Maer didn’t stay long after his ladywifes dramatic exit, but not before giving me a look that could curdle milk. I had never seen such malice on his aged face, not even when he believed I was plotting to kill him.  
In his mind being of the Edema Ruh was worse than a being murder. I almost regretted saving the man's life, but after my run in with the fake troopers I knew the true weight of death. Even in my anger I couldn’t wish that on the man who housed me and I enjoyed the company of for so long.

So I did what I do best. I left without a trace.  
To look in my room you’d think it had always been empty, there was dust gathered from my time chasing bandits, I hadn’t had much time to settle before I was leaving again.  
That feeling was almost nostalgic, it had been many years since I was driven away for being Ruh, but I wasn’t unfamiliar to it. I suddenly remembered the last time it had happened, our troop was travelling through a small town just west of Renere. The area had been attacked many times in the previous weeks and of course the town blamed all Edema Ruh. I remember being upset at the time, it was unfair that we were always the scapegoats, until my mother sang me a song she had come up with that was very unflattering of the locals. I laughed and laughed until I could barely remember anything about the town other than the song.  
I hummed it as I stepped out of my window, possessions strapped to my back. Months ago the weight would have been near impossible for me to maneuver, but after my training with Vashet I carried it easily as anything else.

As soon as I stepped onto the roof I felt the wind pushing me gently, like a leaf caught in a midsummer breeze.  
I let myself follow its currents, the wind lead my feet in a dance across the slanted rooftops, I felt its harshness against my face and in a brief moment my movements were perfectly harmonized with its ephemeral melody, my humming gave it a body with which to dance. All at once yet as slowly as a waltz I knew the winds name. It was a beautiful thing, like the name of a friend I hadn’t seen in years but loved dearly. Like the name of lost family. That was something I knew well.  
As I took my final step I called the wind to me, which was great timing as when I looked down I realised I had stepped off the edge or the roof.  
And that's when I began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a prelude, I should have the next chapter up soon enough! I finished binge reading The wise man's fear this morning and since then I've been consumed with the urge to write something. I'm not great yet, but all writing is good practise!


End file.
